This invention relates to sensors, and in particular, to a magnetic sensor used in conjunction with a double-hung window.
Intrusion alarms for windows are typically designed so that window movement from a closed position actuates an alarm. For double hung windows, comprised generally of an upper window and a lower window each having slidable sashes disposed in a common frame for sliding movement past each other, intrusion alarms are generally mounted for each window. The reason for this is that, if only the lower window is alarmed, the unalarmed upper window may be forced downwardly far enough to allow entry by an intruder without tripping the lower window alarm, and vice versa. Therefore, when alarming a double hung window, two sets of sensor assemblies must be mounted and installed.